Knowledge of the substrate specificity, pattern of metabolites, and kinetic properties of the more than 150 cytochrome 450 enzymes is necessary to evaluate many species, strains, and individual differences in the metabolism of steroids, fatty acids, drugs and carcinogens. Such knowledge, however, is difficult to obtain by current literature systems, such as Medlars. We have selected about 10% of the 13,000 references published in English about the enzymes, and are developing modifications that make it easier to obtain the relevant information.